Once Upon a Christmas Tree
by NikiFrost
Summary: A Christmas oneshot of the Swan-Mills family, in which Emma, Regina, Henry, and the twins have everyone over for a warm and fuzzy get-together. [SwanQueen, Snowing, Rumbelle] - Part of my "Swan-Mills for five, please" series.


_Merry Christmas and Happy Yule, my dears! Hope you all had a wonderful 2015. Here's my gift to you; think of it as a glimpse into the future for the Emma and Regina of my "Once Upon an Apple Tree" fanfic. ;) Please remember to follow me here and at my Tumblr "Niki-Frost" for a lot more SwanQueen goodness!_

* * *

"Henry! Ray won't play with me!"

"Ray is busy, Ellie. Come watch TV with me."

"But your shows are boooring!"

"Mom! Give Ellie something to do!"

"Henry, I wanna go sledding! Take me sledding!"

"Mom!"

"Children!" An exasperated laugh escaped Regina Mills as she leaned out of the kitchen entryway, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement as she wiped her hands on her apron. She found Henry's lanky form sprawled out on the couch, his head lifted just high enough over the armrest to shoot her a "help me!" look as his sister sat on him and tugged on his arm.

Five year old Elizabeth was a grinning source of unrestrained energy currently trying to throttle her big brother into entertaining her, while her twin Rayner sat in the armchair across the room with his face in a book, an intense look of concentration on his soft, round features. Regina just shook her head at the scene and tittered softly.

"Ellie, why don't you come help me in the kitchen?"

At the summons, Elizabeth beamed and bounded off the couch, Henry giving an exaggerated gasp of relief as soon as she was off him. Ellie's arms circled Regina's legs in a haphazard hug before her momentum carried her into the kitchen, clambering up onto a stool and excitedly patting her hands on the countertop.

"What're we making, Mommy?"

It wasn't long before the girl was working away with fierce determination, her brows pinched together and her tongue sticking out between her lips as she clutched a metal bowl and mixed the thick contents within. Regina paused in her work with the salad to watch her daughter, affection in her gaze. Elizabeth took after Regina's features the most, with her high cheekbones and full lips, her hair a dark shade of brown - except for her eyes, which were big and piercingly green like her other mother. Those green eyes were currently dark as she all but glared into the hardening dough.

"That looks wonderful, Ellie. Let's scoop it into muffin tins, okay?"

She brought out the muffin tins and an ice-cream scoop, handing them over and watching as her daughter very carefully filled each tin with a big glob of dough. Elizabeth had her blonde mother's energy, but when she concentrated on a goal, she had laser-like focus that could put even her brunette mother to shame.

"How many muffins should we make?" Regina queried. Ellie's hands paused in place as her eyes snapped up and her lips spread into a giant grin.

"A hundred!" the girl squealed.

"Why so many?" was the amused follow-up question.

"Because Mama eats a lot," came the dead serious answer. Regina burst out laughing, red lips spread in a brilliant smile, and Ellie just giggled right along with her.

It was nearing six o'clock when Regina glanced at her watch and checked the timer on the oven. Dinner was just about done and the only thing left to deal with were the muffins, still baking away and filling the house with the aroma of apples and cinnamon. She'd given Ellie the very important task of mashing the leftover potatoes when the front door opened, accompanied by the thump of boots on the mat and the rattle of keys dropping into the basket.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice called out.

"Mama's home!" Elizabeth shouted gleefully, jumping from the stool and racing out of the kitchen, her task long forgotten. Regina smiled and followed along after slipping her apron off and hanging it on a hook. She stepped out into the lobby in time to see her wife catch a leaping Elizabeth and swing her up into the air.

"How's my Ellie-bug today?" Emma Swan grinned, bringing the child down to nuzzle their faces together, eliciting a giggle from the still wiggling girl. She dropped her winter coat to the floor to readjust her hold on Elizabeth, kicking her boots off and grabbing the bouquet she'd set down before carrying her daughter further into the house.

"I helped Mommy in the kitchen," Ellie declared with a proud puff of her chest.

"Oooh. Is that why it smells so good in here?" Emma wrinkled her nose and gave a toothy grin before looking down the hall to smile lovingly at her wife.

"Uh huh. We made your favorite muffins!"

"Dinner's done, we're just finishing up," Regina supplied, softly padding over to give Emma a welcoming kiss. Their lips lingered a long moment, smiling against each other, breaking apart to laugh when their daughter jammed her face in between theirs, demanding kisses of her own.

"For you." Emma brought up the bouquet, a colorful arrangement of beautiful flowers, getting an awed "ooooh" from Ellie. Regina leaned in to smell them with an appreciative smile.

"They're lovely, dear. Thank you. Shall we add them to the table setting?"

"Mmhmm. Here, let me. C'mon, Lizzie, let's go see what Mama can sneak a bite of," said Emma with a mischievous grin, dramatically slinking off with Elizabeth still propped against her hip, the child giggling her protests the entire way.

Regina shook her head some and moved around the couch in the living room to check on the boys. Henry had dozed off, his tall form taking up the entire couch and his feet hanging over the armrest. She gently shook him awake.

"Henry. Time to go change, everyone will be here soon." She leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead, watching him scrunch up his nose and stretch his limbs with a groan. Home was the only place where she was allowed to kiss him anymore (apparently he was too old for mom-kisses in public now that he was nineteen) so she took advantage of it whenever she could, despite his pouting and huffing.

"M'kay," he rumbled, swiping at his forehead and rolling off the couch to amble his way upstairs. One down, three to go.

Regina found Rayner in the exact same place he'd been all day, curled up in Regina's armchair with his feet tucked under him and his nose in a book. Unlike his twin, Ray looked more like a mini Emma, his features rounded with pronounced cheeks and prominent dimples. His hair was a shade of light brown, overgrown much like Henry's had been and falling into his eyes in soft wisps. He'd inherited Regina's eyes - soulful orbs of chocolate brown; wise, trusting, and beautifully vulnerable.

He glanced up as Regina crouched in front of him, a little smile stretching across his thin lips and deeply dimpling his cheeks. His voice came out quiet and gentle. "Hi Mommy."

"Hey, Raynie," she crooned, having succumbed to the nickname thanks to Emma's persistent use of it. Most of their children's odd nicknames came from Emma, to be honest, though Regina still refused to call Elizabeth _Liz_ or _Lizzie._ She'd complained that it was an inelegant shortening of _Elizabeth_ when _Ellie_ worked perfectly fine, but Emma had just grinned and shook her head in one of those ' _Oh, you'_ kind of ways. "What are you reading today?"

Rayner tipped his book back to show off the cover, featuring a cartoon version of Star Wars characters wielding lightsabers. " _Star Wars_ book. Mama got it for me when I said that Henry's comics have too much pictures instead of words."

Regina chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners with genuine delight and amusement. Personality wise, Ray was all her… with an extra dose of shyness, which made him all the more endearing.

"How do you say this, Mommy?" Ray laid the book down on his lap and pointed a finger at the page. Regina had to tilt her head, attempting to read it upside-down. _"Eh-wuk?"_

" _Ee-walk,"_ she pronounced, smiling and brushing her fingers across his pink cheeks. "Everyone's coming over soon. Do you think you can get dressed all by yourself, sweetheart?"

She'd laid his outfit out on his bed for him earlier that day already, one that he'd helped pick out. Rayner had her sense of style, too, thank god.

Instead of a verbal response, Ray gave an adamant nod of his head, bangs falling into his eyes as he closed his book and set it aside. Regina tilted her head to the side and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before scurrying for the staircase. _Two down, two to go,_ she thought, chuckling to herself as she stood and headed for the kitchen. Emma was in the middle of pulling a slice out of the middle of the ham, as if Regina wouldn't notice the missing piece, and Elizabeth squealed at the sight of her brunette mother.

"It was Mama's idea!" the girl hollered, latching onto Regina's leg, fingers clutching the fabric of her grey dress pants. Emma had successfully pulled out the slice and now held it aloft in the air, her green eyes narrowing.

"Are you selling me out?" she cried with mock surprise, pointing an accusing finger at her daughter. Regina's hand rested atop Ellie's head and she gave her wife her sternest look.

"What have I said about sneaking bites, Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

"That I'd get punished?" Emma said hopefully, a grin splitting her lips. Regina rolled her eyes as the blonde snickered. "I think the one who should _really_ be punished… is the little snitch!"

Emma lunged for Ellie, holding up the slice of ham threateningly, and Elizabeth shrieked and ducked away around the island counter. Regina stepped back out of the way as wife chased daughter around the kitchen, hollering about how she'd stick ham all over Ellie's face in sweet, sweet retribution.

"Emma," said Regina as soon as the blonde caught their daughter up with a cackle of victory. "I need to finish up here, and you two need to go change."

"Gotcha," said Emma, shoving the slice of ham into her mouth as she hoisted Elizabeth over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The girl was laughing and struggling all the while, limbs flailing as Emma carried her out of the kitchen. Regina returned to finishing touches on dinner, hearing the muffled "Oof, settle down! You're kicking the girls!" from the hall.

"Do take care of those, I like them just the way they are," Regina called back, smirking to herself at the sound of Emma's abrupt laughter. By the time she'd finished up and set the table - it took twice as long now that they'd purchased a longer table capable of hosting their extended family - the muffins were ready and her family was coming down the staircase like a stampede of wildebeests. Henry led the charge, padding into the kitchen looking dapper in his slacks, dress shirt, and charcoal grey sweater. His hair had been freshly cut that week and he'd gelled it up tonight into a wavy sweep atop his head.

Behind him, Rayner was in a little suit with a soft blue tie and matching pocket square, his hair brushed neatly to one side. Elizabeth followed, clutching his hand, wearing a cute red dress the same color as Emma's old leather jacket. Her blonde mother had somehow managed to tame her long hair and tie it back with a matching ribbon.

Emma herself walked in wearing jeans and a bright green ugly-Christmas-sweater.

Regina lifted a brow.

"Holiday spirit," the blonde supplied, grinning toothily as she leaned in for a kiss.

"You're lucky you're cute," Regina grumbled, pecking the blonde on the lips. "Your parents should be here any minute. Can you get the fireplace going?"

"As you wish, your Majesty." Emma winked and slipped away to the living room, leaving Regina to look over her three children standing in a neat little line.

"Oh, look at you three," she tittered. "My beautiful girl and my handsome little men."

"Mom," Henry complained, though his grin betrayed him. Rayner was smiling as he toed the floor bashfully and Elizabeth was beaming with delight. The doorbell rang out at that moment and Elizabeth was off in a blur, racing for the door.

"Henry," said Regina with a tilt of her head. Henry hurried after his sister, grabbing her up under the arms and setting her on his shoulder before opening the door.

"Grams, Gramps," he greeted with a grin. "Merry Christmas."

"Neal!" Elizabeth squealed, patting at Henry's head until he set her down so she could greet her uncle with a big hug. At seven-and-a-half, Neal was average height compared to the quickly growing Elizabeth, giving a little grunt as her head knocked against his chin.

Snow and David chuckled, herding the children into the foyer, Snow with a bag full of gifts and David with his arms full of platters, which he quickly took to the kitchen as soon as his boots were off. Snow hugged Henry and motioned for him to keep the door open.

"Ruby's just behind us," she explained, automatically picking up Emma's coat from the floor and hanging it up on the coatrack along with her own jacket. Sure enough, Ruby was strutting down the walkway a moment later with a large pastry box in one arm and a bag of gifts in the other.

"Hey Henry! Merry Christmas!" she chirped, holding out the box. "Give these to your mom for dessert, will you?"

"Sure, Ruby," he chuckled, taking the box to the kitchen. Snow helped her friend out of her coat with a grin.

"Where are the boys?"

"Cooper's fussing in the car, Grayson will be here with him in a sec. Was your babysitting offer still on the table? Because I could seriously use a night out with my man."

Snow laughed. "I'm happy to babysit Cooper whenever you need me to; I need someone to fuss over! Neal's currently on an independent streak." Both women glanced over to where Elizabeth was dragging Neal into the living room, the older boy looking stubborn and resistant the entire way.

"Hey Snow." Grayson thumped in, his silver hair dusted with snow as he wrangled a wiggling toddler in his arms. Little Cooper was flailing and thumping his fists and booties against the man's chest with a vengeance, a pup-like growl rumbling from his throat. "Where's Emma?"

"Living room," Henry supplied as he returned, shutting the front door and taking the presents from both women to place them under the tree. Grayson headed off for the living room with Cooper in tow as Snow and Ruby made for the kitchen. Rayner was sitting on a stool at the counter while David helped carry the newly brought platters to the dining room table.

"Hey Raynie!" Ruby dropped an affectionate kiss on his head. She'd adored the twins since they were born but she had a definite soft spot for Rayner in particular; he was like a chubby cheeked mini Emma, and best of all, he tolerated her abuse whenever she felt the need to pinch his cute little cheeks. "Where's your mom?"

"Getting changed," he said with a shy smile. "She said everyone can sit down and have wine."

"Oooh. Permission to get at Regina's best red," said Ruby, snatching up the bottle of red on the table. Snow clucked her tongue, laughing.

"Go sit, Rubes. I'll get the others."

Snow found everyone else in the living room, all watching in various states of amusement as Emma crouched in front of the fireplace with her hands extended. The blonde was in the process of magically altering the color of the flames to the children's delight. It was currently a bright, popping green, transitioning into blue.

"Make it purple!" Ellie squeaked, bouncing. She was clutching Neal's arm and jostling the boy right along with her. Grayson on the other hand looked happy simply because the colorful flames had captured young Cooper's attention, the toddler staring wondrously while sucking his thumb.

"It took Ma weeks to figure that out," Henry stage-whispered to his grandmother. "She set the mantle on fire the first time she tried."

"That does not surprise me," Snow murmured, exchanging a grin with her grandson. Louder, she said, "Emma, dinner."

All it took was the mention of food to get the blonde's attention. She whipped her head around to smile at her mother, the flames popping beneath her hands as she returned them to their regular color. "You heard her! Everyone to the dining room!"

She proceeded to chase the children to the table (well, she chased Elizabeth and the girl dragged Neal right along with her,) at which point seat placements were decided by games of rock-paper-scissors. The head of the table was saved for Regina, with Henry on her one side and Emma on the other, but the rest of the table was a scattering of adults and children. Elizabeth and Neal were between Snow and David, Rayner sat between Henry and Ruby, and Grayson sat next to Emma with Cooper in a highchair next to him.

"Wine," Ruby said, passing the bottle around for the adults to pour themselves a glass. Henry had smartly brought out a bottle of sparkling juice from the fridge and poured it out for the kids.

"I'll check on Regina," said Emma, slipping away and heading for the stairs in time to see her wife descending, one hand sliding along the banister. The brunette had changed into a slim fitting wine-red dress, her grown-out hair done in thick curls and cascading over one shoulder, and her makeup perfect as usual. Emma gave her an appraising look, lips turned up with approval.

"Hello, pretty lady," she husked, whistling low and appreciatively.

"This would be more enticing if you weren't in an ugly Christmas sweater," said Regina, smirking as she settled herself into Emma's arms. The blonde's laughter reverberated through her chest, arms tightening around the brunette's waist.

"Look on the bright side - you get to rip it off me tonight."

"I don't know that I'll be in the mood to seduce you in the first place while you're wearing that."

"Oh, shush. You know you love it."

"It's an ungodly shade of green."

"It's a very wicked shade of green."

"You may want to avoid referencing my sister if you intend on getting lucky tonight, _Miss Swan."_

"Entirely unintentional, Madame Mayor. Forgive me?"

Regina squinted at her, just barely managing to hide her smile. Emma played right along, jutting out her lower lip in a pout.

"I'll make it up to you, Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

Squint.

"Your majesty?"

 _Squint._

"My Queen?"

A wicked smile spread across Regina's crimson red lips. "That's better." She tilted her head up, meeting Emma halfway for a slow and languid kiss. The blonde was starting to nibble at her lower lip when she pulled away.

"Our guests are waiting for us, dear." Regina slipped out of her arms and sauntered to the dining room, an extra sway in her hips, Emma groaning and trailing along after her. If anyone in the dining room noticed Emma eying her wife hungrily on the way in, they smartly said nothing of it, though Ruby and Grayson did look at each other and snicker.

"Merry Christmas," the brunette greeted warmly as she took her place at the head of the table. There was an echoing chorus of _"Merry Christmas!"_ alongside the exchanged pleasantries of how lovely dinner smelled or how nice everyone looked.

In the five years since they had the twins and the six since they were married, Regina had come to truly accept everyone at the table as family. There was still no shortage of her sassy and sarcastic remarks, but there was no longer any real bite to them, and she had shown time and time again that she really did care for them all. Emma couldn't stop the stupid grin from splitting her face as she ate in relative quiet, simply enjoying the chatty Christmas dinner with all her loved ones around her. She was basking in it, really, as if drunk on the warm atmosphere alone, nudged back to attention only when Grayson elbowed her in the side.

"Earth to Emma."

"Sorry - what?" She smiled sheepishly, her fork halfway to her mouth when she realized the chunk of lasagne she'd speared had fallen back to her plate. Grayson lifted a brow at her.

"I said I brought a bunch of movies and _Die Hard_ was in the mix. Think we can get away with watching it? It ain't Christmas until we've watched _Die Hard_."

Emma laughed. "Much as I agree with you, we can't. Way too bloody for the kids. Besides, Regina would kill me."

"Whipped," he chuckled, grinning when Emma swatted him on the arm.

"Says the guy married to Alpha lady over there. We can watch it at your place tomorrow or something. I'm sure my mom would be happy to take the twins for a few hours. Coop's too young to care anyway," she said, leaning around Grayson to grin at his and Ruby's toddler son. "Ain't that right, little man?"

Cooper beamed at her, all teeth thanks to his werewolf lineage, and smooshed his mashed potatoes into his highchair.

"My, what big teeth you have," she tittered. It was Grayson's turn to swat at her.

Dinner eventually turned to desserts (because Christmas wasn't complete until the children were loaded up with sugary treats,) then to the adults conversing over wine and coffee as the children (plus Grayson) played in the living room under Henry's supervision. Emma had splurged on a _Wii_ specifically for today, knowing it would keep the kids occupied for the rest of the evening, though she hadn't anticipated the earsplitting amount of shrieking and squealing that it would induce.

" _Hah!_ I win! Take that!" Elizabeth was hollering in wicked delight.

"She gets that from you," Regina muttered with a lift of her brow, to which everyone laughed at Emma's expense. A chime sounded from the table - they had all set their phones down in a pile as per Regina's rules about no phones during social gatherings - and Ruby grabbed hers to check the text message, keeping her phone aloft and out of Cooper's reach. The toddler hadn't liked the racket going on in the living room and Grayson had pleaded for his wife to watch their son while he played video games with the kids.

"Belle says they're here," she announced before Regina could antagonize her.

"I'll get it," said Emma, standing and making for the door. Ruby jumped up to follow, Cooper balanced in her arms, his chubby fingers tangled in her hair. They swung open the front door and shivered in the gust of cold winter air as Belle and Rumplestiltskin made their way up the path, each hefting a bag of gifts. Ruby beamed at the sight of her friend looking flushed and happy, snowflakes in her hair and her free hand clutched in Rumple's.

"Merry Christmas!" Ruby hollered. Cooper squealed out a nonsensical greeting of his own. "You look amazing! How was Paris?"

"Absolutely beautiful," Belle supplied, leaning in to hug her friend and pepper kisses onto Cooper's face. "Oh, look at you, Cooper! You're so big!" The last time she'd seen him was shortly after he was born, having wanted to check that her friend was okay in the maternity ward before she and Rumple left for their next Europe trip. They'd stayed in contact via Skype but Belle was happy to finally be home, and in time for Christmas with the family too.

"Emma," Rumple greeted amicably, giving a slight nod of his head as he stepped into the foyer so the blonde could shut the door behind him. The bag of presents in his hand was lifted up. "We brought souvenirs."

"Thanks. You guys had a good trip?" Their relationship with the ex Dark One had mellowed out in the past few years, though he and Regina mostly tolerated each other out of a grudging respect for the people that now linked them as a family. Besides, the twins were terribly fond of Belle and their grandfather, who had been nothing but calm and kind to them. He'd once let slip that they reminded him of a young Baelfire (and then promptly made Emma swear to never speak of it again.)

"Quite excellent. Belle was very fond of Prague. I was quite partial to Rome."

"Cool. The kids are in the living room." She knew he didn't care to spend time with the rest of the adults so she stepped aside and he went on ahead to greet the children. Once upon a time she would have balked at the thought of entrusting Rumplestiltskin near their offspring, but nowadays it was obvious to everyone that he had a serious soft spot for kids. Belle was most definitely a good influence on him.

Said brunette gave Emma a warm hug and a friendly "Merry Christmas!" before following the women back to the parlour. As impeccable a host as ever, Regina poured a fresh glass of red wine and offered it to the brunette, only for Belle to blush and shake her head.

"Oh, thank you, but I can't."

Regina gave one of her trademark eyebrow lifts as the group fell quiet. Snow suddenly gasped in realization, clutching hands with Ruby and squealing, while David looked on with bafflement, seeking out Emma's gaze with a silent question.

"You're pregnant?" Emma voiced aloud. David's brows shot up. Snow and Ruby nearly combusted with excitement.

"Oh, Belle! I'm so excited for you!"

"Congratulations!"

The women were fawning over her and chattering gleefully about motherhood almost immediately, signalling David's cue to join the men and the kids in the living room. As soon as Belle took off her loose-fitting sweater, they could already see the soft roundness of her belly against her T-shirt, just over three months pregnant, she'd said. The hour wore on and the women, sans Belle, finished off two bottles of wine before agreeing that it was nearing the children's bedtimes.

Emma entered the living room first, finding Grayson, David, Henry, Neal, and Ellie on the couch watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ on DVD. On the other side of the room, Rumple sat in an armchair with Rayner on his lap, reading to him from an unfamiliar book.

"Whatcha reading there, Raynie?" Emma asked, dropping to a crouch next to the armchair. Rayner blushed, smiling sweetly at his mother as Rumple chuckled.

" _The Polar Express._ Grampa let me open one of my presents early."

"Oh, did he?" But there was no accusation in her tone, just a little smile on her lips as Rumple gave Rayner an affectionate pat on the head and signalled for the boy to let him up.

"It's rather late, isn't it? We should be going. You have yourself a very Merry Christmas, Rayner."

"Merry Christmas, Grampa." Rumple made to grab his coat but was stopped by the little hand clutching at his pant leg. "Are you and Gramma Belle leaving again?"

At that, Rumple knelt down to be at Rayner's level, giving the boy a very serious look as if he were speaking to someone his age and not a child. "Not for a while, I think. After all, someone must teach you how to play with your new gift once you open it."

Rayner's eyes lit up. "What did you get me?"

"That is a secret, dearie. You'll know it's from me when you open it." Then Rumple gave the boy a little smile and a wink, standing to get his coat and leaving Rayner gaping like a fish. Immediately he turned to his mother.

"What do you think Grampa got for me?" he asked with wide brown eyes. She chuckled.

"You'll find out in the morning, little man. Let's go say goodnight to everyone, okay?"

He nodded and held out his arms, a silent plea to be carried. Emma lifted him up and carried him into the foyer where everyone was suiting up in their winter jackets and boots. Regina had taken charge of the presents, making sure everyone left with the right gifts in tow, alongside a little personalized gift basket that Regina had taken to making for everyone the past few years. Each one contained an expensive bottle of wine, a generous helping of freshly baked pastries and desserts (sometimes apple-based treats, if she was feeling mischievous,) and a little something for the kids. If asked, she'd claim that they were entirely Emma's idea and she was simply keeping up the new tradition. Emma would just shrug and play along, though from the amused smiles on Snow and Ruby's faces, it was obvious they knew.

" _Die Hard,_ " Grayson said, punching Emma lightly on the arm as he cradled the now-asleep Cooper in his other arm. Emma grinned.

"I'll talk to the wife."

"Still whipped."

Goodnights and more "Merry Christmas'" were exchanged, in which Belle went into soon-to-be-mother mode and nuzzled and kissed all the children goodbye, promising that she and Rumple wouldn't be traveling again for a long while now that they had a baby on the way. Snow didn't take much convincing to agree to babysit the twins the next day, much to young Neal's chagrin and Elizabeth's delight. With their plans confirmed, Grayson and Ruby left with Cooper; Snow, David, and Neal not far behind.

The house finally emptied of guests, Emma slipped an arm around Regina's hips and gave their children an appraising look. "What to do with the munchkins now, hmm?"

"I think it's time for bed," said Regina, smiling fondly as Ellie and Ray both whined, the former just louder and more dramatic than the latter.

"Can we open presents?" Elizabeth tried, giving her best puppy-dog pout. Rayner took one look at his twin and then mimicked her expression. Emma gasped and clutched at her chest.

"Oh no, they're teaming up on us!" she lamented. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Pleeeeease?" the twins said in tandem.

Regina rolled her eyes, smiling. "Fine - just one present each."

Their daughter gave a cheer of victory as Henry snickered and high fived them both, chasing after them into the living room. Their Christmas tree - which looked absolutely ridiculous thanks to all the lights and decorations the twins put on it - had a ton of brightly wrapped gifts tucked under its branches now. Ellie and Ray had already dropped to their knees by the tree, with Henry settling down cross-legged next to them.

"One each," Regina reminded them gently, sitting down on the couch with Emma snuggling in close next to her. Then, to her blonde wife, "Are you going to open a present tonight?"

"Of course," said Emma, a smug little smile playing on her lips. "Later. In bed."

"Ew, Ma," Henry complained, shooting his mother a filthy look as he sorted through all the gifts with his name on it. "I'm old enough to understand your pervy jokes now, you know."

"All the better to gross you out with," Emma cackled, earning herself a smack from Regina.

"Can I open this one?" Ellie asked aloud, clutching at an oddly shaped monstrosity of wrapping paper and bows.

"Does it have your name on it, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh. It's for me from Gramma and Grampa."

"Go ahead then, dear." Regina quirked a brow at Emma. "I take it your father wrapped that."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Ray picked out a box with elegant gold wrapping paper, giving it the gentlest of shakes before climbing into his favourite armchair (Regina's) and carefully undoing the wrap.

"You know you can just rip it, Ray," said Emma, to which the boy gave her a squint that was all Regina Mills before continuing the way he was. Regina snickered.

"That's my little man," she crowed.

"And that's my girl," said Emma, ducking her head as wrapping paper flew over them, only to get hit in the face by a flying red bow. Elizabeth had torn open her gift with gusto to reveal a toy sword-and-shield combo. Emma noted that it was made with a surprisingly tough material after Ellie playfully smacked her with the flat of the blade and left her stinging. "Ow."

"Elizabeth, not in the house," Regina scolded softly. Of course Ellie had that rebellious little look in her eyes that reminded Regina way too much of her stubborn and hot-headed wife, and she could only stifle a laugh as her daughter proceeded to whack Emma with the sword again.

"Oof. Tell you what, Ellie-bug, you're going to take that sword with you tomorrow when you go to your grandparents' and show grandpa just how hard you can swing that thing."

Elizabeth cheered in agreement. Regina just smirked at the mental image of her daughter beating David with the toy sword. "Can we stay and watch?"

"Tempting." Emma grinned and turned her head to check on Rayner, who was now happily examining an unwrapped box in his arms. "What'd you get, Raynie?"

"Grampa bought me a chemistry set," he murmured, smiling sweetly as he turned the box around to show them. It looked more like a high-school level chemistry set than one suited for a five year old, but if it was indeed the gift from Rumplestiltskin, Emma trusted the man would make good on his promise to teach Rayner how to use it properly.

"Why am I not surprised," Regina said, dryly. When Emma elbowed her, she added, "That's wonderful, Rayner. I'm sure you and grandpa will have a lot of fun with that."

Rayner's big brown eyes sparkled with joy before he ducked his head to examine his gift again, slowly but surely reading through the info on the back of the box. Savior and Mayor both turned their heads again when Henry snickered.

"What'd you get, kid?" Emma asked, quirking a brow at the card and envelope he held in his hands. Henry smirked and fanned out four fifty-dollar bills in his hand.

"Grandpa gave me money and told me to buy whatever I want."

Emma's brows shot up. "Two hundred bucks for Christmas? What the hell. Where's _my_ gift, Gold?" she groused. Regina gave her a look.

"What do you possibly need that much money for?"

"I'm just saying, he's gonna spoil him. Who the heck gives out two hundred bucks as a Christmas present?"

"He can't possibly be spoiled any more than he already is; I give him everything. I even give _you_ everything."

"Are you insinuating that you're my sugar-momma, Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

"That can be arranged, dear."

" _Moms,"_ Henry groused, giving them his familiar look of _'you two are so gross why do I even put up with this gawd.'_ Emma stuck out her tongue and Regina at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed. "Okay, I'm going to bed before you two start sucking face again."

"You coming with us to Ruby and Grayson's tomorrow? We're watching _Die Hard,"_ said Emma, slinging her arm around Regina's shoulders. A tinge of pink found its way to Henry's cheeks and ears.

"Actually, I've got plans tomorrow."

"On Christmas day? With who?"

"Umm…" Henry's chin tucked down against his chest as he mumbled, "Y'know..."

Emma snorted out a laugh. "Oooooh. Your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Regina echoed, sounding faintly alarmed. "What girlfriend?"

Henry blushed furiously. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah right," said Emma.

"Who's not your girlfriend?" Regina's head whipped back and forth between wife and teenage son, a slight hitch in her voice at not knowing that Henry was even interested in a girl, nevertheless possibly dating one and _who the heck was this so-called girlfriend?_ "Emma!"

Emma was grinning her stupid grin and Regina was tempted to pinch her cheeks until she fessed up. "Nuh uh. I can't tell you. Henry's gotta tell you."

Regina's eyes locked onto her son. "Henry!"

"Nope," he blurted, ducking forward to kiss them both on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, g'night!" And then he was scrambling away for the staircase, eager to escape with what little pride he had left intact.

"Henry Daniel Swan-Mills!" Regina called after him in outrage.

"Love you!" was his departing shout. Footsteps pounded up the stairs and his bedroom door snapped shut.

"Emma Swan-"

"Woo, it's late! Bedtime for these two munchkins!"

Emma jumped to her feet to scoop up the twins, happily ignoring their groans of disagreement. With a huff Regina followed them upstairs, quickly falling into the usual routine; Emma wrangled Elizabeth, getting toothpaste everywhere and somehow fitting the child into her jammies despite feeling like she was wrestling a baby octopus, while Regina supervised Rayner as he obediently brushed his teeth and changed into his horse-patterned onesie.

It took two glasses of water and three bedtime stories before the twins finally settled down in their matching beds with yawns and droopy eyes. The lights were turned off and Emma and Regina took their turns kissing each child goodnight.

"Goodnight, Ellie-bug," Emma murmured, rubbing her nose against Ellie's and eliciting a sleepy giggle from the girl. She'd braided her dark hair before bed and now Elizabeth looked just like a little Regina - a little Regina with Emma's eyes.

"Night, Mama."

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart," Regina whispered, leaning down to press her lips against Rayner's forehead, her fingers stroking his round cheeks. There was no doubt that he'd one day grow up to look just as striking as Emma with her pronounced cheekbones and chin, though he'd always have Regina's brown eyes, gentle and vulnerable and loving.

"G'night, Mommy." His voice was soft and sweet and he gave Regina's hand a little pat, signalling that he wanted one more kiss, so she kissed him again and smiled against his baby-soft skin. Rising, the women moved to the door, silhouettes against the dim light of the hall.

"Love you," Emma said softly into the room, echoed by Regina.

"Love you too," the twins echoed back, their voices already fading as they succumbed to the pull of sleep. The door was gently pulled shut, and then Emma and Regina were tiptoeing down the hall, pausing at Henry's room and cracking open the door. He was a snoring lump under his sheets, so they blew him a kiss and shut the door before heading downstairs.

"Seriously, what girlfriend?" Regina insisted once they were back in the living room, cleaning up the scraps of wrapping paper and setting aside the gifts.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," said Emma, holding up a hand. "Scout's honor."

Regina snorted, settling back onto the couch with a huff. Emma left to dispose of the paper and when she returned, she flipped off the living room lights so that the Christmas tree was their only light source. With the walls bathed in the flicker of soft reds and blues and yellows and greens, Emma sat down with her arms open, Regina automatically snuggling into her embrace. The blonde rested her chin on the brunette's head and took a moment to just enjoy the way Regina fit so perfectly in her arms.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence, her hands rubbing gentle strokes along Regina's arm. Her wife hummed contentedly, fully relaxed into her embrace.

"Just thinking of how lucky I am." _To have you for a soul mate, and Henry, and the twins, and our love. Everything I've ever wanted. All I ever needed._

Emma pulled back just enough to lower her head and rest her forehead against Regina's, a little smile curving her lips. "Me too. Merry Christmas, Regina."

They kissed, slow and sweet, lips sliding against lips, professing their true and steady love in a beautifully wordless exchange. Regina smiled against Emma's mouth as the blonde chuckled almost bashfully.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about the wishes we made under your apple tree."

At that, Regina quirked a brow. It had been years ago, but she still remembered that day like it had been yesterday. It had been one of the best days of her life. "Wishes? I thought we only made the one."

"Well, I may have made a few more wishes of my own." Emma was grinning, her cheeks pink, and it was the most adorable look Regina had ever seen on the blonde's face.

"And did they come true?" she asked, indulging her. Emma just smiled, kissing her again, her hands trailing down Regina's arms until she could clasp their fingers together, matching rings glinting on their fingers.

"They did," she finally murmured, smile turning dopey. Keeping their hands clasped together, Regina slowly stood up from the couch, tugging for Emma to follow.

"Come to bed, my White Knight," she asked, softly. As always, Emma stood and followed without question. She would follow her to the ends of the earth.

"Always, my Queen."

Hand in hand they padded up the stairs to their bedroom, leaving the Christmas tree glowing warmly in the night, a bright collaboration laden with tinsel and baubles and candy-canes all meticulously placed by the three children who were, undoubtedly, the products of true love.

Their true love.


End file.
